Paradise
by Ren201
Summary: When I'm with you its paradise ..... Some SV fluff with a twist. R


Title: Paradise  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: End of season 2, without the last two minutes. Sydney didn't disappear, but did fight with Alison and kill her. Will is alive and Syd and Vaughn are together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias or anything belonging to anyone else.  
  
Author's note: This might be a bit confusing, but the title and song are mean to be ironic. If you don't get it, don't worry, just read the story and don't pay attention to the double meanings. R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
A/N: Sorry if you have been reading my other stories that I have finished. Writer's block, but I'll try to update soon.  
  
A/N: The song is 'Paradise' by Kaci, which I don't own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
//Could it be the little things you do to me.  
  
Feelings that I'm feeling are so new to me.  
  
I'm going through so many changes.  
  
Nothing ever felt as strange as. How my heart goes crazy when you look at me. //  
  
Sydney Bristow sat on the floor at the end of her bed with her head in her hands, waiting for her vision to clear. All that she could see where blurry shapes moving, no spinning, around her. She couldn't move; it hurt to even blink. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this; she couldn't even remember where she was. She could no longer see anything around her, she couldn't even think about what was in front of her. The pain was too intense to even register that she was in pain. So she pulled legs into stomach, leaned her head against her knees, and waited for it to end.  
  
//When I'm with you its paradise.  
  
No place on Earth could be so nice.  
  
Through the crystal waterfalls I hear you call.  
  
Just take my hand its paradise.  
  
You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice.  
  
And as I gaze into your eyes I realise its paradise. //  
  
It was never usually this bad; she had always put the dull throbbing down to the job. It was always in the back of her head and after a while, she began to forget about it. After while, she couldn't even feel it anymore. She had put it all down to the stress of the job, but now she was worried that it would be something else. No. It was the job, there's always a consequence to a job and the migraines just happen to be the consequence of this job. Well, at least that was what she kept telling herself.  
  
//Now I know the sweetest dreams can  
  
All come true 'cause I found Heaven  
  
Here on earth when I found you  
  
Its nothing I could ever make up  
  
How I hope I never wake up  
  
Just to find this isn't true reality //  
  
Michael Vaughn pulled a bag containing two cups of strong black coffee and two muffins from the front seat of his car as he opened the door and began making his way towards the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend.  
  
Sydney had refused to get up until Vaughn had brought her favourite coffee, claiming that after he had kept her up all night, she wouldn't be able to work without her daily coffee fix. Vaughn smiled as he remembered Sydney's face. She was pouting, and that as what had made him get out of bed, well, that and the threat of no sex for a week if he didn't comply. Vaughn found his smile widen as he thought of how cute Sydney had looked when he had left her.  
  
Pulling out his door keys, Vaughn pushed open the door and called out to Sydney.  
  
//When I'm with you its paradise.  
  
No place on Earth could be so nice.  
  
Through the crystal waterfalls I hear you call.  
  
Just take my hand its paradise.  
  
You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice.  
  
And as I gaze into your eyes I realise its paradise. //  
  
"Hey Syd, I got your coffee. You had better be ready to leave because we're going to be late again!" Vaughn called as he left the paper bag on the counter and moved towards his briefcase, placing it beside the bag on the counter.  
  
After receiving no answer, Vaughn moved towards their bedroom to make sure that she was actually up and not still in bed, where he expected her to be.  
  
Vaughn froze. "Syd?"  
  
No response  
  
"Syd, are you ok?" Vaughn said as he quickly moved to her side  
  
"Vaughn?" Sydney muttered as she leaned on his body, not realising that he was there until she felt his body next to hers.  
  
"Yeah babe. What's wrong?" Vaughn replied soothingly, as he pulled Sydney's body further into his own.  
  
Sydney roughly dragged her hand over her face as her senses began to clear, and she was able to regain control of her body again.  
  
"Hey." Sydney responded as she gave Vaughn a weak smile, while reluctantly pulling her aching body onto their bed.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Sydney pulled herself up, slowly moving towards her closet, pulling out a suit and hanging it on the closet door. The pain was still there.  
  
"What just happened? Are you ok?" Vaughn asked as he followed Sydney, feeling the anxiety begin to rise in his chest.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a headache. We should hurry, we can't be late two days in a row." Sydney replied uncertainly as, she moved towards her boyfriend, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
//The world around just disappears without a trace  
  
Telling me that I have found the perfect place  
  
Let it stay this way forever Deep in love and may I never  
  
Spend another day without you close to me //  
  
"Another headache? Syd, we need to sort this out. They've never been this bad before. You're not going to work today. I'm going to call the doctor and you're going to see him." Vaughn replied and he pulled Sydney into his embrace. The headaches were becoming a regular occurrence and he was starting to worry. He was more than worried now; he was scared.  
  
"I can't. We have a debriefing and we both need to be there ... we're going to be late." Vaughn heard Sydney mummer as she pulled away from him and walked towards the closet again. Sydney could feel his eyes burning into her. She knew that look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'll go tomorrow, and you can come with me, ok?" Sydney stated as she began pulling on her clothes. She wasn't in the mood to argue while she felt this way and she hoped that Vaughn would know that.  
  
Vaughn resignedly watched as Sydney finished getting dressed and quickly apply some make up, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of their bedroom. Their discussion was finished for now, but it wasn't over. Vaughn knew Sydney. He knew that she would put off finding out what was wrong with her. He hated to see her this way; he couldn't bear to see her in pain and yet she had somehow always managed to avoid the subject.  
  
//Ooh paradise  
  
Yeah //  
  
As Vaughn drove through the streets towards the JTF, there was little traffic and yet time seemed to be passing incredibly slowly. Sydney sat in silence, looking out of the window as she sipped her coffee. With her appetite lost and her muffin abandoned, Sydney turned her attention to Vaughn. She loved to watch him drive; he always seemed so content.  
  
Vaughn turned towards her, and smiled at her as he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. Pulling into the JTF, Vaughn stopped the car and turned to face Sydney.  
  
"I'm going to arrange an appointment before lunch with Med. Services. I don't want to wait until tomorrow Syd. If we wait, you'll just find another excuse to get out of it. I'm worried about you." Vaughn said as held tightly onto Sydney's hand.  
  
"Ok." Sydney replied quietly, as she moved to open the car door. She was worried as well. She was terrified of what they might find.  
  
Sydney began to move to out of the car, but was pulled back by Vaughn.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sydney replied, as she felt a small smile play on her lips, before she moved in to kiss Vaughn.  
  
//Oh just take my hand its paradise  
  
You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice  
  
And as I gaze into your eyes  
  
I realise its paradise //  
  
Sydney smiled as she ended the kiss and exited their car. Vaughn followed her suit and was soon holding her hand again as they moved towards the entrance of the JTF.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one who's late." Weiss announced, reaching the door as he caught up with Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly as Weiss opened door for her. They continued walking through the JTF until they reached Vaughn's desk; Sydney began to tune out as they began to talk about a recent hockey match.  
  
Sydney turned towards the two men behind her when she suddenly stopped, causing Vaughn and Weiss, who were still walking, to walk straight into her.  
  
//When I'm with you its paradise.  
  
No place on Earth could be so nice.  
  
Through the crystal waterfalls I hear you call.  
  
Just take my hand its paradise.  
  
You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice.  
  
And as I gaze into your eyes I realise its paradise. //  
  
"Are you ok Syd? You look really pale." Weiss asked as he cautiously moved in front of Sydney trying to get her attention.  
  
Sydney squeezed her eyes shut as the profound pain returned again, and she quickly moved her hand behind her to support her body again the desk. Her other hand automatically moved to her head to cover her eyes, as her breathing became irregular and unstable. Sydney felt her body begin to shake as she struggled to hold herself up.  
  
"Yeah. I just..." Sydney replied, trailing off, as she struggled with the immense pain in her head. Turning towards Vaughn, with much effort, Sydney continued,  
  
"I don't feel so good." Sydney whispered as the pain became too much. Abruptly, her legs gave way and her shaky body hit the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
//Ooh paradise //  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: This wasn't as well written as I would have hoped, but here it is. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
